oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Deception
The Daily Deception is a newspaper that is created and published by the Industrialists. It is read by Sligs, Vykkers, and Glukkons alike. It has only appeared in ''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'' and is played as a cutscene after every level. It is displayed like most newspapers and is printed in black and white with many articles and subheadings. It is represented as an update on what Abe has achieved throughout the game to show how it has changed the industrial side and how it has effected it. The music is classical bulletin music and is typical to something to do with the news. Articles in the Daily Deception The Daily Deception has its name for being particularly deceptive about the news they display in the newspaper but even so most of the news or articles they show are in fact true no matter how deceptive they may or may not be. As a notible example, in the Good Ending, Lulu clearly disbelieved the article that claimed he was to bid his entire fortune on the last can of Gabbiar, but this was made true thanks to Abe. The articles mainly contain information on what has happened to the industrial place once Abe and Munch have meddled there the front cover heading is usually a objective you had to achieve, but to the Industrial side it would be a dramatic bad thing. The articles are usually to do with Abe and Munch but sometimes have a funny antic article put in there somewhere. Editions of the Daily Deception "Abe Sighting! (After Level 2)" *''ABE SIGHTING!!! Mudokon Outlaw Still at Large!'' *''Last Can of Gabbiar Found'' *''Gluk Queen Develops Hacking Cough!'' *''Rent-A-Cop Missing!'' "Gabbit - Gone! (After Level 5)" *''HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GABBIT? VYKKERS- "The poor little thing is confused"'' *''Collectors Interested in Last Can of Gabbiar!'' *''Gluk Queen Needs New Lungs!'' *''Science Factoid! Gabbit Lungs Make Great Gluk Transplants!'' "Mad Slog Disease! (After Level 10)" *''MAD SLOG DISEASE INFECTS SLIGS, SLOGS! Is this the work of Abe?'' *''Last Can of Gabbiar to be Auctioned!'' *''Gluk Queen Offers Reward for Gabbit Lungs!'' *''Gabbit + Mudokon = Trouble'' "Lulu Fund Founded (After Level 11)" (Extra Edition) *''LULU FUND FOUNDED! Experts Predict - Bogus Charity Won't Make a Dime!'' *''Lulu Fund Named After Glukkon Failure!'' *''Lulu: What Possessed Him?'' *''Other Glukkons Laugh at Lulu Fund!'' "Meep Rancher Ruined (After Level 12)" *''GLUKKON MEEP RANCHER POURS LIFE SAVINGS INTO LULU FUND!!! What Possessed This Pud?'' *''LULU FUND GETS ITS FIRST DONATION!'' *''Glukkon Meep Rancher Committed!!'' *''Meep Herded!'' *''MYSTERIOUS SLOG DEATHS TRIGGERS INVESTIGATION!'' "Brewery Blitzed (After Level 13)" *''DUMB GLUK DONATES SOULSTORM MICRO BREWERY FINANCES TO LULU FUND! Was Chump Under Influence?'' *''LULU FUND SHOWS SURPRISING GROWTH!'' *''Employee Recruitment Area Empty, Scrubs Disappear!'' (Good Quarma) *''Plans for Micro Brewery Halted!'' "Magog Motors Stalls! (After Level 15)" *''GLUKKON DONATES PROFITS TO LULU FUND! MAGOG MOTORS OUTA GAS!!! Manager Blames Disaster on "Invisible Ghost!"'' *''Lulu Fund Builds Steam!'' *''Security Fails, Mudokon Scrubs Escape!'' (Good Quarma) "Big Bros Go Postal! (After Level 18)" *''BIG BROS GO POSTAL! Anger Management Classes Started to Prevent Future Outbursts!'' *''LULU FUND PROFITS EXCEED ANALYST FORCAST!'' *''Mudokon Scrubs Continue to Disappear!!'' (Good Quarma) *''Glukkon Wannabe Gives Lulu Fund a Boost!'' "Buzzsaw Hits Splinterz! (After Level 19)" *''FINANCIAL BUZZSAW HITS SPLINTERZ! CEO Donates All Cash to Lulu Fund!'' *''Gabbiar Auction- Only the Richest Will Attend!'' *''Gluk Queen Offers Even More Moolah for Gabbit Lungs!!'' *''Lulu Fund Swells!'' "Gluks Go Nuts! (After Level 20)" *''REGIONAL MANAGERS DONATE TO LULU FUND! Gluks Go Nuts!'' *''LULU FUND BREAKS THE BANK!'' *''Mudokon Desperados, ESCAPE!!!'' *''Reservoir Towers Drained, Water Wasted!'' "Flub Fuels Fails! (After Level 22)" *''HOSTILE TAKEOVER OF FLUB FUELS! Glukkons Donate All Moolah to Lulu Fund!'' *''Interest Mounts in Gabbiar Auction!'' *''Gluk Queen Offers Bigger Reward for Gabbit Lungs!'' *''GlubCo Burns Out!'' *''Lulu Fund Reaches New High!'' *''Lulu, Glukkon of the Year!!!'' "A Glockstar Is Born! (During the A Glockstar is Born Cutscene)" *''A GLOCKSTAR IS BORN! LULU- "I'm King of the World, Ma!"'' *''Last Gabbiar Can to Net Record Price!'' *''Despite Offering Big Big Big Big Moolah, Gluk Queen Still Awaiting Lung Surgery'' *''Lulu to Enter Vykker's Labs Today!'' "Armory Looted! (After Level 23 (if the Player has Good Quarma to progress on))" *''ARMORY LOOTED! Amphibian Suspected!'' *''Gabbiar Fever Strikes Rich and Infamous!'' *''Gluk Queen Gets Serious About Lungs. Astronomically Large Reward Offered!'' *''Labor Shortage Worsens! Replacement Mudokons to be Hatched at Vykker's Labs!'' Black Quarma/Bad Ending (End of Level 23 if the Player has less than 10% Quarma) *''YA' EVIL BASTARD!!! Fugitives Captured - Industry Saved!'' *''Gluk Queen Gets New Lungs!'' *''Gabbiar Eaten! Mmm Mmm Good!'' *''JUST HATCHED... New Mudokon Labor Force!'' Good Ending (During the Good Ending Cutscene) *''LULU WINS GABBIAR, LOSES FORTUNE! LULU - "Noooooooooooooooooooo!"'' *''Dumb Gluk Loses Gabbiar Can!'' *''Gluk Queen On Life Support!'' *''Fugitives Still at Large!'' Angelic Quarma (End of Level 25, if the Player has 90% Quarma or more) *''WE'RE SCREWED!!! Scrubs Vanish! Lab Animals Stolen!'' *''Economy Collapses!'' *''Lulu Blamed for Vykkers Lab Disaster!'' Appearances * ''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'' *''﻿Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee HD '' Trivia * The Daily Deception's namesake is a satirical poke at how the real world media feeds the majority of the human population with lies and pointless stories to gain support and followings as well as stories filled with exaggerations and false sources. Category:Munch's Oddysee